User talk:Fist of Dollars
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Fist of Dollars page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew New clan please join hi sir if you remember me Ttsahood but please call me tarek.Ok so i heard you dont have a clan or posse and please take the time to look at my clan its called: The hunters 2 Ttsahood 13:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) i run a posse called the Hunters 2 at bearclaw camp on thursday we are going hunting with The buck hunters,another posse we need three posses and sorry if im puting messages after each other why dont you go on chat now http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Poll Re: Youtube Sure Fist I can help you out. I'll put some links on some of my more popular videos and make a small video. I'll do it as soon as YouTube stops screwing up, it's having issues right now. Spawny0908 (talk) 22:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright Fist your video's up and I put a few linked annotations in some of my more popular videos to your video. Hopefully you'll get the traffic you want. Spawny0908 (talk) 22:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing your blog post I just tried editing your post and confirmed that I get the same grey screen. I am able to edit my own blog posts, however, and I could also edit another user's blog post that contained a poll, so I don't think the poll is the issue. I've had problems with the editor in the past when my blog post contained a "+" in the title ... I was thinking maybe the "?" in yours could be causing a problem, but I can edit one of my posts with a "?" just fine. If you click "Preview" when editing your blog, it shows up correctly, so all the content is there in the window, it's just not displaying correctly. I have a feeling something may have changed within Wikia's back end code that's conflicting with something in your page for some reason. Regarding the poll colors, I changed those this morning. The poll on the main wiki page was showing the numbers in white text over a white background, so I updated the CSS to make the bars red, making the text visible. Also, the border around the poll did not match the border around all other items on the main page so I updated that as well. The poll still shows percentages if you hover over a bar - that's the default behavior. 2ks4 (talk) 17:10, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :As a test, I just created a brand new blog page with a poll, saved it, then edited it and it worked just fine. I'm stumped. May need to contact Wikia support to see if they can troubleshoot it. :2ks4 (talk) 17:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm, looks like 2k is takin care of business for me :P ::Regarding the message you left me, I'm sorry I couldn't reply sooner because I've been traveling the past few days. Unfortunately I'm not too familiar with how the blog posts operate; my only suggestion would be to try changing the mode you're editing in from 'Visual' to 'Source' and see if that makes any difference. ::Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 15:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on the blog! Congrats! Spawny0908 (talk) 23:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures Well, first make sure you are entering the name of the file under the correct extension (for example, .jpg or .png). Also, ensure that you have all the letters correct when you are typing in the name of the photograph (capitals, spaces, etc). I'm assuming you first uploaded the picture to the site, ye? The only other thing I can think of is, if it's a .png file, try typing the "png" part in capital letters. That sometimes works for me. So, when you're editing the infobox it should look something like this: File:yourpicture.PNG EDIT: Sorry, but I just checked the page and it looks like a picture you posted is appearing now in the infobox. Not sure if it's the one you wanted, though.... Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 11:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : Um, if you're asking if it's allowed to put a picture in the infobox, of course it is XD : I'm not sure why it wasn't working for you, but I can see A picture of yours in the infobox... : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 12:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Yep, that's the one :) :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 12:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Facebook Campaign Sure thing, man. I'll check it out later today :) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like It sounds like someone hacked your xbox, I have a feeling the people who are hacking Playstation 3 accounts are now doing it to the Xbox 360 acounts. Dragonhunter 2336 10:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I found out from a mate there reason of code of conduct being where my motto and bio were was because of people doing player review things so saying my bio/motto were bad so then the ban is off Ill have to change it : ::I don't have an Xbox, so I'm not sure how that works with the code of conduct and player reviews, but it sounds like you've identified the issue. ::Even if the issue was just due to someone reporting you for a code of conduct violation, it's probably a good time to change your account password in any case. There have been some hacked Xbox LIVE accounts recently: Ars Technica Article. ::2ks4 (talk) 12:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I can't join the chat, what do i need to do? I checked my stting, it just won't let me. Dragonhunter 2336 22:54, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :I still can't join >O< :I still can't join i clicked on it then the screen went white and the internet quit responding. (>O<) When would you like to play online Sunday 11:21 am Monday 7:54 pm Wednesday 9:11 am hey there mate! hows it going? Thanks for giving me the heads-up on this place..its kool! you see i mentioned you already!? hope to see on RDR soon! Cheers ;-) MH Re: Contacting Posses As far as I know, there isn't an option here on this site to send out a mass message to more than one user. Keep in mind, some of the people listed on the Posse pages might not have wikia accounts, so you might not be able to contact them at all. You might want to talk to Hobbes or Jack for more info, though. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) hello conor , are you serious about that comment or what, because, i had it out with one of them recnetly, because, they came in to th match, where you only have Tomahaks/fire bottles/knifes & dynamite on top of the rock.. with a horse & springfield rifle.. so how do they do that if they are no moding.. anyway cut a long story short, they laughed it off , saying they do mod etc, and who cares, no-on is stopping etc.. ( never mind all the double-rolls/ rapid fire etc etc/ and all the laggin when they in a game.. and everyoine votes them out coz, people know this fact) please, reply.. cheers thanks